


Unlucky Events

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bickering husbands, Domestic Fluff, Funny, M/M, to sum it up monday is a shitty day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "It was an average Monday morning, but for Aaron and Robert, it was the worst day of their lives, and it hasn't even started yet."Or...Soft family time with the typical bickering of a married couple, "fighting" over nothing. Aka everyday life.





	Unlucky Events

It was an average Monday morning, but for Aaron and Robert, it was the worst day of their lives, and it hasn't even started yet.

 

 

I.

 

 

Aaron slowly opened his eyes, after he felt a kick between his ribs. How the hell did Robert end up halfway across the bed, he had no idea. He only knew that his husband's head was almost hanging off the bed, and his legs... well one of them was resting on top of his, the other was kicking him. He hissed in pain, then sat up in bed. It was only 4:35 am. Way too early for waking up. Robert was sleeping soundly, in a very weird position, but Aaron thought he'd let him. They were up late the night before... even if they said they would only have two pints, tops.

But then two pints turned into four, and they spent the night half drunk, giggling like teenagers, not afraid of showing some PDA even in front of Liv. She was so grossed out she went to bed at 8pm.

 

Now Aaron was fully awake, tired as hell, but he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly, really slowly mind, got up, and he immediately knew that his hangover will be the worst thing he has to deal with all day. Secretly he hoped Robert would have at least a headache as well, because he hated suffering alone. He walked past Seb's and Liv's room, they were both asleep. So he went down, to make some coffee.

 

It all started when their coffee machine wouldn't work. He sighed as he tried to “fix” it. He might be good with cars, and spare parts, but he was rubbish at this. Especially since he felt like his head will explode in any given minute. He decided he couldn't deal with all of this, so he went back upstairs for a shower.  _A nice hot shower_ he thought, that would help with his hangover. Yeah, he thought wrong. Eventually the water was so hot it almost burnt his skin off. It wasn't worth it, so he gave up after 3 seconds. He showered in cold water instead, which proved to be equally bad. It was over in 2 minutes. He's never had a shower as quick as this. In the meantime he borrowed his husband's shower gel, simply because that was the first thing he found, and because it actually smelt really good. And feeling his smell on his own skin, yeah it was an actual turn on. He knew all this movements and noises wouldn't wake Robert, or the kids, but he tried to be as quiet as possible. He brushed his teeth, throw some clothes at himself, then headed back downstairs to at least have a toast. 

 

By 5:05am his husband appeared in the kitchen. His sleepy figure was leaning to the wall, arms crossed.

 

“Hey, what are you doing up so early?” - he asked yawning.

 

“Well, someone kicked me awake, and then I just wanted some coffee... but this thing wouldn't start. So I try and have a nice toast at least.” - he said.

 

“Sorry.” – whispered Robert as he went over - “Hmm you showered already? Is that my shower gel? You smell good.” - said Robert as he got his arms around him to bury his head to his neck. 

 

“Yeah, erm... there's only cold water, I mean there's hot... but it's too hot. I almost got burnt.” - he explained. 

 

“Sounds like a crap morning so far.” - answered Robert smiling into his neck as he kissed him there. 

 

“D'you want some?” - offered Aaron looking at his plate.

 

“Yeah, go on.” - replied Robert as he sat down at the table. - “Seb's still asleep?”

 

“Yeah I checked.” - said Aaron as he tried to get the bread out of the toaster. Well, to put it lightly, it was a bit burned. He tried to cover it up by scratching it off, but of course Robert noticed. 

 

“Erm, what's this?”

 

“Toast.”

 

“No it's not.... it's.... it's awful.” – he laughed. - “Sorry but I'm not gonna eat that.”

 

“I don't get your problem.” - he said taking a bite. 

 

“My problem is that it's disgusting.”

 

“Well, make your own then!” - snapped Aaron. 

 

“No thanks, I'd rather go and have a shower.” - answered Robert as he hurried upstairs. 

 

Aaron just sat down on the sofa, not feeling hungry all of a sudden. He just wanted this hangover to go away. He wanted to stay at home all day, and sleep. He got comfy on the sofa... well as comfy as you can get, and he almost slipped into a peaceful slumber, when Robert came down the stairs with such force that at first Aaron thought the house was on fire.

 

“AARON!” - he heard him shouting. 

 

“What?” - he asked half sitting up.

 

“You used all of my shower gel? ALL OF IT?”

 

“Don't know..... Did I?”

 

“Yeah.... and what happened to the toothpaste?”

 

“What do you mean what happened to it? It's there... “

 

“I know, but have you seen the state of it?”

 

“The sta... what are you talking about Robert?” - he said grabbing his head. He felt this headache getting worse by the minute . 

 

“I told you a hundred times before to put back the damn bottle cap! And you always push it in the middle.... why can't you use it like normal humans?”

 

“Chill out it's just toothpaste. Get your own if it bothers you that much... it's not like a new information, I've always did that, you knew it. Don't be difficult Robert.”

 

“I'm diff... I'M DIFFICULT?” - he said maybe a little bit too loud. Someone might say he even shouted. Aaron couldn't answer because Seb's cry interrupted whatever insult he wanted to throw at Robert. Maybe it was for the best. - “Now look what you've done.” - snapped Robert as he went back upstairs to settle Seb.

 

Aaron just sighed. He didn't have the energy to think about Robert's stupid attitude. He laid down on the couch again, and closed his eyes. He didn't have much peace because after a minute or two he heard his sister's voice - “What's the shouting for?” - she asked as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Arghh don't ask. Robert is hungover.”

 

“And you're not?”

 

“Yeah, me too. But I'm not the one shouting my head off coz of stupid little things am I?”

 

“Well, he's Robert. What did you expect?”

 

“True.” - said Aaron shrugging. - “Can you get me something, this headache kills me.”

 

“You haven't taken anything yet?”

 

“I don't even have the strength to sit up.”

 

“That bad huh?”

 

“Just get on with it will ya.”

 

10 minutes later he was still on the couch, Liv went back to bed for a bit, and Robert was still with Seb. Or Aaron thought. He came down all dressed up, ready to go to work.

 

“I have to go, can I take your car?” - he asked standing above him. 

 

“Yeah sure.” - whispered Aaron. 

 

“Are you feeling any better?” - he asked in his soft voice. Aaron was almost surprised. 

 

“Erm... not really. I don't get it, we didn't drink that much. How can you stand still? You don't have a headache?”

 

“Of course I have, I feel like shit.” - he laughed – “But I need to go, I have a client. You know, Mr Sims?”

 

“The one in Leeds?”

 

“Leicester, actually. But I told you this ages ago.”

 

“Oh yeah I remember now. Then your're gonna be there all day?”

 

“Well, I have another meeting with that man from Brussels. That's in Leeds though.”

 

“And you don't need me to help?”

 

“No, you stay and nurse your hangover.. oh and watch Seb of course. That's help enough.” - he smiled as he kissed his forehead. It was always like this with them, the earlier fight all forgotten. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

II.

 

 

It was 8am and he was pushing the pram in the direction of the cafe. Liv went to school, he had a bit of a nap, then Seb woke up, he had his breakfast, and since the coffee machine was broken, Aaron thought he has to start his day with a strong coffee. His headache somewhat got better, but he still felt like dying. He blamed Robert of course. Maybe if he's not insisting on drinking that much....

Aaron knew he should've said no, but it was his husband, and he could never say no to him. Not really anyway. And Robert has methods of persuasion. 

 

“What can I get ya?” - asked Brenda. Her voice got him back to reality. He started to picture his husband, as he stripped down last night, trapping him on the sofa by straddling him. Then he remembered he was suppose to be angry with him, because of his drama this morning, so he simply shook his head before ordering a strong black coffee. 

He hoped for a couple of minutes peace and quiet, but he had no such luck. As soon as Brenda served him she hopped down next to him, looking into the pram, and smiling at Seb.

 

“Are you sure he won't have anything? I can get him something sweet.”

 

“No thanks, he's had his breakfast.”

 

“Aww ain't he a cutie.” - Aaron just rolled his eyes. - “So how are things?” - she asked. Aaron only raised his eyebrow. Brenda was the last person he wanted to talk to, about his private life. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“And this little one? Has he started walking yet?” - she asked as she pinched Seb's cheek. He obviously had the same feeling about Brenda as Aaron, because he didn't like it one bit. To voice his feelings, he started sobbing. 

 

“Hey, come here.” - hushed Aaron in a soft voice. He picked him up, pushing Brenda's hand away, and hugged the boy to his chest. 

 

“Don't you think he should settle by himself? I've read....”

 

“I think I know what's best for him, don't you?” - snapped Aaron. 

 

“Yeah, sure. If Robert and...”

 

“Robert and I are on the same page. We raise him together.” - he said standing up. 

 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to....”

 

“Look I gotta go.” - he said as he left some money on the table.

 

“But your coffee.”

 

“I think Seb's more important than my coffee”. - he answered before storming out. He might have been a bit rude, but his head was still hurting, Seb was crying and honestly Brenda weirded him out. How dare she interfere. Like he doesn't know how to handle a child. He's Seb's dad for Christ! _Seb's dad._ The thought put a smile on his face immediately. He looked at the little boy. He stopped crying and now he just looked at him with those big blue eyes. - “Come on trouble, let's go to the pub. We might have some quiet there.” - Seb started giggling and for a minute Aaron forgot all about his headache or his crap morning. Because seeing Seb's smile was everything. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

III.

 

 

He was still feeling sorry for himself after lunch. They had it at the pub, then Liv went back to school and he put Seb down for his afternoon nap. He made his way to the couch when he stepped onto something sharp.

 

“Shit!” - he hissed as he tried to sit down, but then he bumped his leg into the coffee table. That earned another sentence of swearing.

 

“What are you doing?”- asked Robert laughing as he stepped into the room.

 

“What are you doing here? You're suppose to be on a meeting!” - said Aaron, foot and knee aching. 

 

“Yeah well my next one isn't until 3:30pm and it's in Leeds.” 

 

“You could've waited there.”

 

“Are you complaining that I came home instead?” - he questioned as he sat down beside him. - “Come on let me see.” - he said as Aaron let him take a look at his leg. 

 

“I'm not complaining I just... OUCH!” - he shouted as he tried to batter Robert's hand away.

 

“Don't be a baby, it's gonna be alright in a bit.” - He said leaning down kissing his injured knee. 

 

“It's your fault anyway!” - said Aaron sulking

 

“My fault?”

 

“Yeah, you were on Seb watch last night... and you guys were building that robot thingy.”

 

“That wasn't a robot Aaron I told you that already!” - answered Robert rolling his eyes.

 

“I don't know why we bought it, he's not even playing with it. It's only for you. You're worse than him.”

 

“Thank you very much!” - answered Robert. Aaron knew he was touchy, this morning proved it. 

 

“Since you're here... you could go to David's and buy something for later?”

 

“Something as in?”

 

“Food Robert, I'm talking about food.”

 

“Alright, alright!”

 

“And get some of those baby stuff he likes so much.”

 

“Got it.” - he said before closing the door behind him. 

 

15 minutes later they were on the verge of another argument. As it turned out Robert completely emptied the tank, and now he had to rush if he wanted to make it in time for his meeting.

 

“I told you Robert! I told you days ago to check that damn thing before you go anywhere!”

 

“I'm sorry I didn't have time for that Aaron, but I was thinking about how to fix the shower, buy my shower gel THE ONE YOU USED ALL THIS MORNING! And don't even get me started on the coffee machine!”

 

“IT'S NOT MY FAULT!”

 

“OF COURSE IT'S NOT!” - he shouted back

 

“Arghh.” - he heard Aaron's sigh.

 

“What is it now?”

 

“What did I tell you? To bring that baby food he LIKES! And you go and pick out the only one he won't eat.”

 

“What ? I didn't!”

 

“YES YOU DID!” - he told him showing him the label. - “He hates this. Don't you remember the wall incident?” - oh yeah, that time when Seb really didn't want to eat what they put in front of him, but they managed to get a spoonful or two into his mouth. His mouth.... but seconds later it landed on them. And that wasn't even the worst bit. It's called the wall incident because after like 30 seconds he started throwing up, completely destroying the wall. It was a nightmare to got it clean.

 

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SPECIFICALLY WHAT TO BRING THEN?”

 

“Keep it down will ya, Seb's asleep!”

 

“Fine, I was going anyway.”

 

“Fine...”

 

“Fine.” - he repeated before he left him there at the door swearing to himself. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

IV.

 

 

This day was horrible and Aaron just wanted it to be over. Liv got home and she instantly felt her brother's bad mood. She didn't wanna ask any questions, 'cause she knew better, so she watched a bit of TV then headed up to her room, leaving Aaron downstairs with Seb. He thought the little one will distract him enough to not get angry about everything. It worked so far. To be honest it worked so good that now he missed Robert. He wanted to make up with him, he never liked fighting, especially over nothing. He noticed that Robert didn't actually get his shower gel, so he popped over to David's and since he was there he bought him a brand new toothpaste, the fancy kind. And he found Seb's favorite food as well. 

 

Just after 6pm the door opened to a very tired Robert. Aaron and Seb were on the sofa, playing. Well Aaron blew raspberries on Seb, making him a giggling mess. Robert couldn't help but smile. 

 

“Hi.” - he said softly.

 

“Hi.” - replied Aaron as he looked up. 

 

“Sorry.” - they said at the same time. Then they started laughing. 

 

“Sorry, I was an idiot.” - said Robert sitting down. He patted Seb's head, then leaned into Aaron for a kiss.

 

“No, I had a crap day, I was in a mood all morning, you didn't do anything. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.”

 

“Alright, let's just agree that we all had a horrible day, but at least it's over.” - as he said it a light bulb burst in the kitchen. The sound was loud enough for all of them to look there. Seb didn't seem to mind, as he turned back to his teddy within a second. Robert and Aaron just looked at each other for a while then all of a sudden started laughing. 

 

“What's going on?” - asked Liv coming down the stairs. 

 

“Nothing.” - said Aaron still laughing. 

 

“This day is the worst.” - added Robert finding it hard to stop. - “I hate Mondays”

 

“Okay....” - she didn't understand any of it, but she decided maybe it's for the best. - “You might wanna prepare Seb's bath, I heard there's something with the hot water?”

 

“No I erm... I fixed it.” - said Aaron. 

 

“You did?” - asked Robert.

 

“Yeah, I got the manual out. It's all good.”

 

“Good, I'm gonna go and have a shower if that's alright.” - she said. 

 

“Yeah go on, we're gonna chill here a bit first.” - said Robert. 

 

“I hope the light bulb was the last of this unfortunate day.”

 

“I go and clean it before we step into some glass.”

 

“No, stay here for a few more minutes.” - said Aaron snuggling up to him. 

 

“Alright then.”

 

“I bought a new shower gel for you.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah. I didn't mean to use it all, it's just, that was the first thing that I got my hand on, and..... it smells.... not that bad I suppose.”

 

“I know you like it. It's alright. Maybe next time I'm gonna shower with you, you know just to make sure you get your hand on the right thing.” - he winked. 

 

“Careful, there's a child present.” - smiled Aaron. 

 

“Yeah and I bet he has no problem with his dads being affectionate.” - he whispered as he kissed him. 

 

“Alright. But you need to stop it for now!” - he said standing up. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“To the kitchen, cleaning up the mess. And then we get this little man in bed, and after that we're gonna have an early night.”

 

“Do you still have a headache?” - asked Robert from the couch after a couple of minutes.

 

“A bit, why?”

 

“I happen to know the perfect remedy, but I have to wait a bit before I show you.” - he grinned.

 

“Is that so? Can't wait.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
